It Was All a Dream
by LittleMissKitKat
Summary: A one shot about Peeta's hijacking being a dream. Set on Katniss's point of view. I don't own anything. All rights to Suzanne Collins.


**Hello! This is my very first story/one shot and I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

Finnick and I run through the hospital doors until we hear a shriek of happiness. A woman, with reddish hair, runs to Finnick and I watch as Finnick picks her up and they share a passionate kiss.

I retrieve my gaze from them and focus on finding one person.

Peeta.

I spot Boggs and I run to him. "We got them." He tells me and I sigh in relief. "Peeta's in there," he gestures to the door behind him. "You should go see him."

I manage a thank you before I ran alongside Boggs and burst open the door to see Peeta being examined bu a doctor. Peeta doesn't turn around, except, he stays put. The doctor sees me and gives me a curt nod before leaving.

"Peeta," I breathe out and slowly walk towards him.

Peeta slowly turns around and I gasp as I see his face, which is full of scars and cuts. He looks thin, and has lost the muscles he had before the Quell.

I'm now standing directly infront of him and he stares at me like he's examining me. I'm about to take one more step toward him and take him to my arms, before I'm thrown to the wall and a pair of hands are locked around my throat.

•○•

"It's called hijacking." Plutarch explains. "We don't know how long the Capitol has been doing this to Peeta."

"It's fear conditioning," Beetee starts. "Used of tracker jacker venom."

"But you can reverse it, right?" Prim says as she brushes my hair.

"We'll try," Plutarch sighs.

I avert my eyes from them and focus it on the white sterile wall on the other side of the room.

They eventually leave a few minutes later, saying that President Coin has an announcement to make, leaving me alone with my thoughts of Peeta.

Peeta. Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread. The boy who saved me countless of times. The boy- who once loved me oh so unconditionally, now hates and fears me forever.

How unfortunate it is. For you to realize that you love something, or someone, you have to lose it first. These thoughts continue to roam around my head until I drift off.

 _"You filthy mutt!" Peeta roars at me as he shoves me against the wall, locking his hands on my throat, causing me to struggle breathing._

 _"Peeta," I choke out helplessly._

 _He just smirks at me and pulls out a bloody knife._

 _"Say your goodbyes, our dear Mockingjay," he snarls before the knife plunges through my throat._

I open my eyes, screaming, and keening. My body tenses when I feel a pair of warm and strong arms embrace me from behind, and a soft voice cooing soothing words into my ear.

 _Peeta? Isn't he hijacked?_

I turn and see a pair of worried crystal blue eyes staring back into my dull gray ones.

"Peeta?" My voice cracks.

"Katniss," he sighs and tightens his grip around me. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. You're okay."

"Peeta," I say again, clinging onto him for dear life. "You're not," I croak out through my tears, using all my strength to ghost my fingers on his cheek. "Hijacked."

"Sh," he coos. "I'm okay, see?" He points to himself. "I'm okay,"

I turn myself to him and crawl myself onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, one of my hands find their way onto his blonde curls while the other cups his chin, causing him to look up to me and I lean down and press my lips onto his.

When we finally pull away, my back is laid on the bed and Peeta is hovering above me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He breathes out, laying on my side and brushing his thumb on my cheek.

He deserves to know, a voice inside me says. I nod and take a deep breath and start,

"It was after the Quell, they just rescued you-" I trail off. "But you were different. You were hijacked." I feel tears starting to pool. "You feared and hated me. Like you never-" I pause. "Loved me. You stranggled me and there wasn't a cure for you-" I stop talking and cry instead.

"Sh," Peeta reaches for me again and wraps his arms around me. "I'm not-" he pauses. "Hijacked. I don't hate you, and I'll never hate you," he pauses again. "I'll always love you."

He leans to me, his nose brushing against mine. "I love you, Katniss. I always had, and I always will."

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I whisper.

"I promise." Peeta whispers and pecks my lips.

"Stay with me?" I whisper.

He smiles at me and places a kiss on my forehead. "Always."

Peeta then pulls me closer to him and wraps his arms tighter around my waist and buries his face in my hair, while I bury mine in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Peeta," I say against his skin.

I feel his body tense with shock, before he leans back and looks into my eyes.

"You really?" Never in my life I've seen Peeta Mellark speechless.

I smile ane nod. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Peeta replies, placing a kiss on my lips.


End file.
